Fetish Party
by Minadalrive
Summary: Mais dans quoi Harry l'avait-il embarquée cette fois-ci? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Ginny se laisse convaincre par la musique et, plus tard... La jeune femme n'aura jamais autant dansé! Ginny/Sirius, Harry/Vous devez bien le savoir... Fini?


Note de l'auteure : On dirait bien que ce Wave-Gotik-Treffen me donne de drôles d'idées à des heures indues. Ne m'excusez pas d'avance...

**Fetish Party**

Ginny se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans, vêtue d'un haut à manches très courtes vert forêt en "pvc" - un matériel collant qui lui avait aussitôt déplu -, d'une jupe noire très courte avec des volants, des filets et des chaînes, de porte-jaretelles noires, de bas ambitieux d'un vert agencé à son haut et de souliers noirs aux talons plats. Ses cheveux roux coupés courts lui arrivaient tout juste aux oreilles, et Ginny y avait mis un peu de gel, dans l'espoir d'arborer ces pics dont Harry lui avait parlé. Un peu de magie et le tour avait été joué.

Elle s'était peu maquillée, ne sachant pas par où commencer de toute manière. Seule fille d'une famille de sept enfants, elle n'avait pas eu cette fameuse grande soeur qui le lui aurait appris. De toute manière, décida-t-elle, ce n'était pas important.

Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait en suivant Harry dans ce grand manoir au milieu d'une forêt autrichienne.

Depuis la fin de sa septième année, Harry avait beaucoup mûri. Enthousiasmé par sa formation d'auror, il s'était enfin - presque - entièrement débarrassé de cette attitude de victime, quoique parciellement justifiée, qu'il traînait depuis sa première année. S'il se lamentait encore parfois, son amant lui remettait les idées en place. Bien qu'Harry assume pleinement son orientation sexuelle depuis maintenant deux ans, il restait redoutablement discret sur l'identité de l'homme qui détenait son coeur. Même Ginny, de qui il s'était beaucoup rapprochée depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble tous les deux, ignorait encore jusqu'à son nom.

Ginny avait arrêté de se demander ce qu'elle faisait quand Harry lui ouvrit la porte.

Cet endroit pulsait d'érotisme et de musique tangible. Les lumières tamisées rouges et blanches, les femmes vêtues de plus d'accessoires que de vêtements, les hommes habillés de jupe ou de pantalons, voire de presque rien du tout, la plupart du temps torses nus ou arborant un filet...

Ginny n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans cet endroit.

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Allons, Ginny, ne fais pas ta timide des grands jours. Tu es superbe. Viens danser, viens t'éclater. Reste au moins quelques minutes, ajouta-t-il en la voyant prendre son air des mauvais jours. Rien de mal ne peut t'arriver... si tu es avec moi.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, de quelle meilleure protection pourrait-elle bénéficier sinon de celle de l'homme qui avait mis un terme au règne de Voldemort d'un seul sort puissant et irrésistible? Ginny hésita un peu, puis prit la main qu'Harry lui tendait. Tous ces gens costumés avaient l'air étrange, et elle se sentait nue avec cette mini-jupe, même si les quelques femmes qu'elle avait pu entrapercevoir la faisaient paraître trop habillée. Néanmoins, le rythme de la musique qui lui parvenait, dur et puissant, fort et hypnotisant, contrôlait son corps mieux que n'importe quel marionnetiste.

D'accord, elle danserait un peu. Mais si quelque chose lui déplaisait...

- Ginny...

- C'est bon, maugréa Ginny. Mais juste quelques minutes.

- Super!

Ginny ignorait encore pourquoi Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne. À en croire sa bonne humeur, il croiserait son amant ce soir, alors pourquoi avait-il besoin d'elle?Vêtu d'un pantalon noir moulant lacé sur les côtés laissant transparaître des cuisses musclées et un fessier à se faire damner Lucifer, le torse nu à l'exception d'un piercing argent au mamelon droit, ses yeux verts soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir et ses cheveux fous dressés en "spikes" sur le sommet de son crâne, il se ferait aborder dans les prochaines secondes sans faute. Se sentait-il encore coupable de l'avoir laissée? Ginny secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre relation depuis ce temps-là qu'il devait se fendre en quatres pour elle. Que pouvait-il y faire si tous les garçons - hommes serait encore trop flatteur - qui avaient montré de l'intérêt pour elle exsudaient l'immaturité avec la subtilité d'un Scroutt à pétard? Les quelques hommes, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, qui l'avaient intéressée, n'avaient vu qu'une enfant.

Il y avait d'abord eu l'un des collègues de son père, qui avait un soir dîné à la maison. Dans la vingtaine avancée, il lui avait tout de suite plu avec son sourire franc et l'énergie rebelle qui se dégageait de lui. Malheureusement pour son ego, elle avait à peine récolté un coup d'oeil de sa part au cours de la soirée.

Le deuxième étudiait avec Harry et avait déjà une copine. Il était tombé célibataire pendant les vacances de Noël, alors que Ginny était avec sa famille. À la rentrée des classes, en janvier, il avait déjà une nouvelle copine. Ce qui était tout aussi bien, avait songé Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas servir de divertissement, mais être aimée, à la fois passionnément et amicalement, de la même façon qu'elle se sentait le faire d'instinct.

Puis il y avait eu Sirius.

Le parrain de son ex premier copain, le parrain d'Harry. Sirius qui avait miraculeusement refait son apparition au Département des Mystères après un voyage derrière le voile. Sirius dont le nom avait été finalement - et justement - blanchi par Rufus Scrimgeour lui-même, avant qu'Amelia Bones ne le succède à titre de ministre. Sirius était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas : séduisant, charmeur, drôle, aventureux et... Ginny rougit au souvenir d'un rêve particulièrement troublant qui l'avait impliqué. Harry n'était bien sûr pas au courant de cet intérêt, et c'était tout aussi bien ainsi, décida Ginny. Le monde était déjà assez compliqué ainsi, comme le prouvait ce fameux party fetish que ses yeux peinaient à comprendre.

Pourquoi autant de plumes? Une femme, plutôt petite, portait un masque formé de délicats arceaux de métal et surmonté de plumes de paon, un corset noir et une jupe noire dont la traîne était constituée elle aussi de plumes de paon. Ses souliers noirs à talons hauts étaient ornés à l'avant d'une plume chacun. Les yeux artistiquement mis en valeur de bleu et de vert, la petite femme oiseau semblait ignorer tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et tout particulièrement Ginny.

Harry l'observait avec intérêt (Ginny, pas l'oiseau exotique qui se pavanait près de lui).

- Alors, pas trop choquant? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants d'humour.

Ginny tritura nerveusement les plis inexistants de ce qui lui servait de jupe.

- Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse me choquer ce soir, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Nous allons bien voir, répondit Harry en haussant mystérieusement les sourcils. Tu viens danser?

Main dans la main, il la fit entrer dans la grande salle.

Pour une raison infiniment obscure, les organisateurs avaient choisi un bâtiment d'allure officielle pour ce party fetish. Des hautes colonnes de marbre adornées de moulures en or au haut plafond circulaire ouvert sur une coupole dorée en passant par les candélabres aux mille flammes hautes, l'endroit respirait l'opulence et avait de quoi impressionner même Ginny, qui avait assisté à son lot de cérémonies officielles, tout spécialement depuis la chute de Voldemort. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si Scrimgeour avait déjà remis des Ordres de Merlin dans un tel endroit. L'idée lui tira un sourire légèrement agressif, qui fit se retourner un homme sur son passage. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un T-shirt en filet et d'un cache-sexe en cuir noir, il semblait prêt à se jeter à genoux devant elle pour se faire caresser la tête, en bon chien obéissant. Mal à l'aise devant cet air d'adoration que lui témoignait cet inconnu, Ginny s'empressa d'emboîter le pas à Harry.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne t'ennuierais pas, cria celui-ci à son oreille pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Et quelle musique...! Le pas de Ginny se fit aussitôt dansant. Les pulsations séduisantes de la violente musique électronique la heurtaient de plein fouet, s'insinuant dans ses veines pour y faire courir le sang plus vite. Elle n'avait rien bu encore, et déjà une sensation de tournis la fait s'appuyer contre Harry.

- Tu as déjà bu? demanda-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

- C'est la musique qui m'ennivre, avoua Ginny avec un air extasique.

Harry la guida jusqu'à la piste de danse, au centre de la salle circulaire. En plein mois de juin, les danseurs auraient déjà dû être couverts de sueur, mais la salle était magiquement maintenue à une température fort agréable. Ginny lâcha la main de Harry et se mit à danser, avalant goulûment le rythme prenant de la musique pour mieux l'extérioriser sous la forme de mouvements définis et rapides, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler un style de combat. Aucune magie de ce monde ne saurait l'empêcher de suer, de se perdre dans la musique et d'oublier... d'oublier...

Sirius. Sirius qui, lui aussi, ne voyait en elle qu'une enfant. Sirius qui, depuis quelques mois, l'évitait alors qu'elle cherchait à se rapprocher de lui. Sirius qui trouvait toujours un prétexte pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle, qui ne remarquait pas ses tenues de plus en plus osées qui faisaient presque hurler sa mère, qui la saluait à son arrivée au Square Grimmauld pour aussitôt se trouver autre chose à faire. La plus jeune d'une famille de sept, Ginny était plus qu'écoeurée de passer inaperçue. Et en dépit de ce qu'elle portait ce soir, les habits – si tant était-il qu'on pouvait qualifier d'habits ces costumes qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination – des autres femmes la rendaient complètement invisible aux yeux des hommes. Pas qu'elle se plaignait d'échapper à la plupart des requins. Sa timidité, après tout, ne s'était pas entièrement dissipée. Non, ce qui l'énervait royalement , c'était que la seule personne dont elle voulait l'attention, toute l'attention, enfin, n'avait d'yeux que pour les autres.

Ce fut alors qu'elle le vit. "Harry!" jura-t-elle mentalement. Elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. À vrai dire, c'était tout à fait le genre de Sirius Black, séducteur invétéré et joueur à toute heure, de se trouver dans un endroit pareil. Ginny se trouva incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'homme au visage ruisselant de sueur. Son coeur, qui battait déjà à un rythme intéressant, commença à se débattre, menaçant de jaillir de sa poitrine. L'homme était tellement, tellement séduisant... Et avec ces pantalons noirs lacés sur le côté, comme ceux d'Harry, et sa poitrine nue et couverte de sueur, où se dessinait avec une indécence hypnotisante un tatouage d'aigle aux ailes déployées, Ginny n'avait plus aucune chance. Après avoir fait un arrêt sur image à la hauteur du visage à la mâchoire carrée, au nez droit et aux yeux noircis au crayon de l'homme de ses nuits, rêvé aux lèvres senseuelles entrouvertes sur un sourire éclatant, ses yeux se trouvèrent irrésistiblement attirés vers la bosse évidente sise à son entrejambe. Ginny déglutit faiblement, se concentrant pour continuer de danser, continuer d'oublier. Ce qu'elle rêvait de faire avec cela, qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté avec personne encore...

Les yeux de Sirius happèrent alors les siens. Ginny rougit violemment, puis se força à soutenir le regard de délicieuses ténèbres qui semblaient la toucher de l'intérieur. Elle dut se faire violence pour continuer de danser. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : courir rejoindre Sirius et l'attirer à elle, lui faire sentir à quel point son corps avait besoin du sien – et comme ce futur s'avérait peu probable, s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et trouver un peu de soulagement avec ses doigts.

Sirius ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée du regard, ne négligeant aucune partie de ses vêtements inhabituels. Quand elle le sentit la fixer entre les jambes, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle était maintenant si prête pour lui, si prête à être prise, qu'elle eut peur que son désir ne paraisse entre ses cuisses, aux yeux de feu qui la dévoraient. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé à la détailler, Sirius se détourna. Ginny s'arrêta brusquement de danser.

Le salaud. Il avait beau lui avoir sauvé la vie lors du combat final, il se comportait maintenant en lâche. Ginny serra les poings, maudissant l'homme, inconsciente, même, que des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues, donnant un air tragique à son maquillage. Quelques visages surpris se tournèrent vers elle. Ginny les ignora. Il savait qu'elle le voulait et avait l'intention de se dérober, pour quelque ridicule prétexte sans aucun doute? Très bien. Ginny se dirigea vers la scène, qu'une dizaine de participants avaient déjà conquise. Elle grimpa les trois marches d'un pas furieux et, sans perdre un instant, se réinséra dans la machine dansante. Elle se déhancha comme si cette nuit serait sa dernière, se jeta à fond dans chaque mouvement de bras, chaque pas, sans jamais perdre cet air rageur qui lui donnait l'air redoutable. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que des hommes la regardaient, et surtout un en particulier. La sueur coulait à flots triomphants dans son dos, entre ses seins, le long de ses cuisses, et encore elle dansait, les yeux clos, offerte tout entière à la musique.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Légères, douces, elles ne s'imposaient pas, demandaient, plutôt. Ginny ne se posa aucune question. Elle recula contre ce corps masculin, alignant ses jambes contre les siennes, et vint se frotter contre l'homme, ses fesses moulées dans le pvc contre le membre déjà dur de l'homme. Celui-ci se garda toutefois de mimer quelque acte sexuel, se contentant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans ses hanches. Ginny esquissa un sourire ravi. Elle ignorait qui était l'homme et elle s'en foutait. La colère déshinibait plus vite que n'importe quel alcool.

La musique se fit lente et sensuelle. L'homme commença à lui caresser les hanches, les flancs, les cuisses, son membre toujours plus dur tirant un flot de moiteur d'entre les jambes de Ginny. Elle n'avait même pas peur qu'il s'agisse d'un vieillard dérangé. Quelque part, elle savait que son sixième sens l'en aurait avisée.

D'ailleurs, aucun vieillard de ce monde ne saurait danser aussi bien. Ginny eut un léger sourire. Quand les dernières notes de la chanson s'envolèrent, elle se tourna vers son partenaire.

Sirius la regardait avec une intensité presque violente. Ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux... par Merlin, c'était ce que Ginny rêvait de lui faire depuis une éternité. D'une main tremblante, elle traça ses lèvres.

- Ginny...

- Viens.

Elle les fit transplaner tous les deux.

Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, épars, alors que leurs deux corps huilés de sueur se découvraient l'un l'autre. Comme dans son rêve, le véritable Sirius se révéla ardent, passionné et masculin jusqu'au bout des ongles. Prise entre son corps et le mur, noyée dans un baiser plus savoureux que ce n'était permis, Ginny en avait oublié jusqu'à sa nudité et ses complexes. Les mains se Sirius glissaient sur son ventre, presque avec révération, traçaient la ligne de ses seins, les pressaient en grondant. Ginny gémit quand ses mamelons disparurent entre des doigts versés dans l'art, elle avait tellement envie de lui qu'elle lui égratignait le dos de ses ongles. Sirius se pressa davantage contre elle, ses hanches la gardant délicieusement prisonnière de ses assauts.

- Sais-tu à quel point je te désire? susurra-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis dans le creux de l'épaule. Sais-tu à quel point ces derniers mois ont été difficiles, alors que je voulais te ravir à tout instant?

- Et moi qui croyait que tu m'ignorais, avoua Ginny en un rire étranglé.

Sirius était tombé à genoux devant elle, et sans cesser de lui masser les mamelons, il lui léchait maintenant le pourtour des seins. Les jambes de Ginny vacillèrent. Sirius prit son sein gauche dans sa bouche en émettant des grondements lascifs.

- Je ne voulais pas... t'effaroucher, haleta-t-il avant de prendre l'autre sein.

- Je ne suis plus... celle que j'étais...

- Crois-moi... j'ai remarqué!

- Ginny eut un hoquet de surprise quand Sirius la souleva soudain de terre. Les mains sous ses fesses charnues, les jambes de Ginny de chaque côté de la tête, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le centre de son intimité, offert à ses vues et ses desseins. Ginny rougit violemment. Jamais encore un homme ne l'avait regardée d'aussi près avec autant d'intérêt. Elle se mit à gigoter pour lui échapper, mais Sirius était fort, et déterminé.

- Laisse-moi te contempler, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ton parfum... C'est si bon... Je veux... tellement...

À court de mots, il laissa bouche et langue parler pour lui.

Ginny rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle avait complètement oublié sa pudeur, ne restait plus que la sensation exquise, extasique, de la bouche affamée de Sirius contre son intimité, de sa langue qui taquinait son clitoris en connaisseur, mais aussi, encore plus excitant, en homme complètement dévoué à la satisfaire. Ginny n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de sexe oral puisse être si bon. Quand Sirius l'avait embrassée plus tôt, elle aurait pourtant dû savoir...

- Tu goûtes... si... bon... sucré... salé... oh, Merlin!

Ginny haletait, les paupières closes, les joues rouges de plaisir. À l'occasion, son dos cognait contre le mur, mais jamais les bras de Sirius ne donnaient signe de fatigue. Il explorait tous les recoins des sa féminité. Elle se sentait si prête, si près...

- Sirius, Sirius, je vais...!

Sirius gronda alors qu'elle vint dans sa bouche. Le corps agité de tremblements de pur plaisir, Ginny se sentit emportée par une vague libératrice jusqu'alors inégalé. Sirius, lui, avala tout ce qu'elle voulut bien lui donner, son plaisir non dilué.

Et il semblait insatiable.

Il dût la soutenir quand il la reposa par terre. En dépit de son orgasme incroyable, Ginny en voulait encore.

Et Sirius avait à peine commencer.

Elle le guida jusqu'à son lit. Sirius l'y poussa, et elle rit tandis qu'il se jetait sur elle, l'embrassant dans le cou, sur la poitrine, ses cuisses ceignant ses hanches, son membre dur frôlant son intimité.

- Je veux... vais... te prendre... comme... Ginny, je... Tu es protégée?

- Oui! Viens!

Sans se laisser prier, Sirius la pénétra d'un seul coup.

Oh. Merlin. Ginny arqua le dos, écartelée entre la douleur et le plaisir. Douleur d'être possédée à fond, plaisir d'être baisée. Par lui. Sirius commença à bouger, d'abord très lentement pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer, puis quand elle gémit de frustration, de plus en plus vite. Il lui releva les jambes au-dessus de la tête et les posa sur ses épaules musclées sans cesser d'aller et venir en elle. La vue de leurs corps qui se séparaient pour mieux s'unir, le son des chairs qui se heurtaient, la sueur qu'ils peignaient en s'embrassant à perdre haleine, leurs langues dansant l'une contre l'autre... Sirius allait et venait en elle avec une intensité qui frôlait le désespoir, comme si lui aussi croyait sa dernière nuit venue.

- Sirius!

Ginny se sentit emportée une deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. En sentant son intimité se contracter autour de son membre, Siriux ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et il vint en elle à grands jets puissants. Ginny lui griffa les bras, les yeux révulsés dans leurs orbites.

- Oh putain!

Sirius se laissa choir sur elle, emporté par une vague de plaisir inouï.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, cherchant leur souffle, puis Sirius l'embrassa et roula sur le côté.

- Ginny, c'était...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Encore sous l'effet de l'alcool du plaisir, Ginny avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était laissé glisser au pied du lit. Le bout de son nez frôla le membre de Sirius. Sans perdre un instant, elle passa sa langue sur le gland rougi, goûtant leurs plaisirs harmonisés.

Sirius redevint immédiatement dur. Quelque chose changea dans son regard, dans ses traits, et Ginny se sentit rougir jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- Je n'ai jamais autant voulu une femme de toute ma vie.

Et la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

NDA : Fin! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Cette fic m'est un peu plus "personnelle" que mes SSHP jusqu'ici... peut-être parce que la réalité s'est mêlée à la fiction? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Bisoux!


End file.
